


Dreams

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Week 2019! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sylvixweek2019, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvain can't tell if he's dreaming. Regardless if it's real, he doesn't ever want to wake up.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/gifts).

> This is a rare treat because I'm an embarrassing fan who won't ship anybody with Sylvain and Felix except for each other. Claude is here because @Natendo and I totally support Sylvain and him being fuck buddies or friends with benefits... also because Claude is super fucking hot LOL. please enjoy! <3

Sylvain can feel his toes curling. It's odd, because he knows he has to be asleep. The darkness outside can be seen through the window, but he has no idea what time it must be. How long has he been sleeping? A few minutes, or a few hours? Who knows at this point.  
  
Damn, there go those curling toes. His sleep pants are also pretty uncomfortably tight on him, but thats par for the course because Felix is in bed beside him, naked. His lover never wears pajamas to bed because he lives dangerously. He also knows Sylvain will rub his hands all over him to warm him up, so really its a win-win for both of them.  
  
Ah, there is the source of the curling toes. Sylvain's hard erection is pressed up against Felix's ass, which is just so warm and inviting at the moment. The redhead nuzzles his face into Felix's hair and reaches around to find that he too is ready to go despite being asleep.  
  
The lancer is surprised when his lover rolls over and smiles at him, biting his lip in a kiss and sucking. Damn, Fe... where'd you learn to suck so good? Sylvain wants to joke but he's caught off guard when Felix's hands are on his dick and entrance, working their magic with no mystery to the mood their owner is in. Sylvain's breath slows and his eyes close again, nails digging into the sheets while Felix works him. The only sound that can be heard is the meaningful pumps to his dick and quick little breaths coming from Felix.  
  
"Felix... fuck," the words out of Sylvain's mouth break the quiet in a raspy burst, causing Felix to groan and lower his mouth over the other's twitching dick. Hips jut upward, hands entangling in navy hair, legs quivering as they wrap wholly around the man below. The quiet returns, only now Sylvain's haggard breathing is sharpened by the quiet moans of Felix against him, wet pops following.  
  
"Fuck, you're so good, Fe. Take it all."  
  
Felix happily acquiesces and brings his lips all the way down to Sylvain's base, the head pushing against the back of his throat. With just enough pressure in his next suck a grunt bellows out of Sylvain as his hands force Felix up and back down again. Two, four, five times, before Sylvain is nearly crying from the sensation of Felix looking up at him in the eyes, silently pleading for him to continue.  
  
There's no way Sylvain is dreaming. He has a mind to ask Felix if they're awake, but his question is answered (Is it though?) when a knock at the door brings Claude into his room.  
  
The moan of Felix's name that Sylvain was groaning like a prayer is drawn out in a somewhat comical fashion. Claude is obviously flustered, but his eyes are lingering at the two naked men on the bed enjoying each other's bodies. His teeth cover his bottom lip and he goes to say something, but holds back.  
  
This is absolutely a dream, because Felix is blushing, still on Sylvain's dick, but he's anxiously looking between Claude and his lover while one of his hands travels down to his own erection.  
  
"Do you want Claude to join us, love?" Sylvain breathes out, glancing over at the brunette with a wink, licking his lips. He once again thrusts his dick into Felix's mouth while maintaining eye contact with the golden stag himself, exhaling with a dark smile when the house leader stares back hungrily.  
  
Sylvain waves him over. In mere seconds the other man is at his side, fingers in his hair and tongue in his mouth. Felix watches from below as Von Riegan ravishes Sylvain's face, tugging his hair and pressing their chests together. The house leader is starving, it seems, because one hand reaches down and strokes the swordman's head as he bobs on Sylvain's dick.  
  
Claude removes his clothes swiftly with the help of the lancer. He straddles Felix over his ass and presses his half mast erection against him, gripping his hips and stretching over to maintain Sylvain's lips.  
  
Felix pops off of Sylvain with a sloppy moan, grinding back against Claude. His fingers go to spread his ass apart, but the more the other man prods against him, the more he wishes to tease.  
  
"I... only want Sylvain inside of me," he quietly admits, pressing against Claude and peering up at him over his shoulder. Claude leans down and kisses him tenderly, left hand traveling down to take over pleasuring the swordsman, the right to Sylvain's.  
  
Felix gasps at the contact and once again moves his ass over Claude's dick, whimpering into Sylvain's thigh.  
  
"I want you to fuck Sylvain," he stutters out, every word interrupted by an aching moan. "I want to watch."  
  
Sylvain laughs with anxiety and excitement as Claude slaps Felix's ass before gently moving their positions. The golden stag guides the swordman's mouth back to Sylvain's dick while he laces fingers with the lancer and brings him to his knees. Felix is nestled between their legs comfortably as Claude begins to bite and suck his way down Sylvain's face and neck. He smiles into the kisses when one of Felix's hands finds his dick and begins to pump.  
  
Sylvain melts at the two points of contact. He's having a hard time figuring out which hand should be touching Felix and which should be on Claude, or if he should start prepping himself for Claude to be inside him. Felix sucking him hungrily with his quiet yet desperate moans is also making his brain process the desire to fuck his mouth until he comes, but wanting to edge simultaneously.  
  
Claude goes between marking Sylvain with love bites and licking his nipples, rubbing and squeezing his pecks when he's preoccupied with the former. The golden stag is somehow silent, reveling in the noises coming from the couple. When he thinks about how hot it will be when Sylvain fucks Felix into the mattress, he pulls away from the lancer with a guttural, shakey moan.  
  
Sylvain grabs for him but he shakes his head and smirks, cupping his face into a kiss.  
  
"You can't neglect sweet Felix, Sylvain," he growls against him, reaching down and lightly moving his fingers across the swordman's heaving chest. The youngest man's dick is red and twitching from the lack of contact, as he is too focused on the breathtaking view above him. "Show him some love and take care of him while I watch you."  
  
Claude breaks away and lazily lies down beside them, half lidded eyes switching between them longingly.  
  
Sylvain looks down at Felix and his heart swells; his love is so beautiful in the dim light of the room, pale skin shining as though he were a spectre. He tells him so as he repositions the swordsman, falling down between his legs and marking his territory with bites. Felix's nails cut into the sheets as he grips them tightly, air sucked through his teeth every time his lover closes the gap between them.  
  
"Show him how much you love him, Gautier," Claude advises, taking himself into his hand and slowly pumping.  
  
Felix smiles gently up at Sylvain as the other's heart visibly skips a beat before his eyes. He reaches for his hands and takes them as the other brings him up into his lap, squirming at the sensation of their erections grinding up against each other.  
  
Arms enveloping Felix in a bear hug first, Sylvain presses them flush and kisses his lover deeply. He groans softly and meaningfully into his mouth, not enough hands to touch every last inch of Felix that he can reach. There will never be enough minutes in the day for him to provide that contact he so desperately wants to bestow upon the one man in this world that has his heart.  
  
Sylvain takes their dripping dicks in his hand and rubs them both, his other pulling Felix's hair back as he attacks his neck. Every passage of his hand up and down their shafts pulls a guttural groan out of the back of Felix's throat. He is slowly coming unglued when his eyes drift over to Claude, whose eyes are locked onto them with such intensity, Felix doubts he's blinked within the last two or three minutes. The house leader has one palm wrapped over his dick and the other has his pointer and middle finger in his mouth.  
  
Felix pulls away from Sylvain just so his palms can fall behind him and support his torso while his lover maintains a grip on him. With another glance at Claude, he smiles bashfully and returns his focus to Sylvain. The redhead's eyes are nearly closed with how furrowed his brow has become, somehow managing to breathe in between aching pants and sputtering moans.  
  
"Felix-- fuck, Felix... I want to be inside you so bad. I want to see your face while I make love to you."  
  
His words were like a cool breeze on his skin on the hottest day of the summer. Felix felt precum spill out of him onto Sylvain's hand, his body spasming when his lover picks up the pace.  
  
Felix is aching, no matter how emotional Sylvain's tenderness is making him. He wants to put on a show for both him and Claude.  
  
"Fuck me," he pleads to the lancer, falling back onto the bed with his legs spread wide. In nothing more than a moment, Sylvain has lube dripping down his dick from a small bottle. He rubs in around Felix's ass and up into him, not needing to prep him too much since they had fucked before going to bed that night.  
  
Sylvain leans down to passionately kiss Felix, adding another bear hug and an affectionate nip on his earlobe. He pulls Felix as close as he can and takes his feet in his hands as he presses his length inside him.  
  
"S-Sylvain...!" Felix's hand flies up to his mouth to stifle his cry, but his lover's hands gently pry it away and squeeze as he slowly begins to move. Claude lets out a satisfied moan at the tender act, sliding over to Felix to begin kissing him as Sylvain fucks him. The swordsman sees little stars flickering in his vision as Claude gropes his tender chest, planting deep, long kisses on his mouth. He's moaning against the golden stag and clenching Sylvain around his waist, nearly melting from the heat their bodies are producing.  
  
Sylvain pumps Felix as he bucks into him, his dick nicely burrowing into his lover's ass. He is still so tight despite being fucked already that night, and Sylvain is almost worried he's hurting him when his hips take over and pound in more roughly. But Felix's head is buried beneath Claude, fingers hidden in his dark brunette hair as they make out, and his moans of pleasure betray any belief that he's uncomfortable.  
  
Sylvain doesn't even care if this is a dream anymore. It's the best fucking dream he's ever had.  
  
"Allow me, Sylvain," Claude coos, taking Felix's dick from his hands and pumping him. This is done with his left hand as the house leader tore his lips painstakingly away from the swordsman to kiss the lancer, making Felix whine in desperation. "Are you going to let him cum, Gautier? Are you going to fill his tight ass when you do?"  
  
Sylvain cries out as Claude asks him these questions. He pounds deeper into Felix, his lover's moans and pleading doing nothing for his edging. He yanks his boyfriend's hips up near his own and slams repeatedly, unbridled as he searches for his prostate. He knows he's reached it when Felix's hands fly up to his face to muffle his screams of pleasure. Once again, they're pried away by Claude's gentle hands so they can both look at him as he comes all over his chest, a little even falling onto the golden stag's knees and thighs.  
  
"F-fuuuck, Sylvain, don't stop," Felix focuses his watering eyes on his boyfriend as the other man fucks him into the mattress. Claude has his mouth and tongue locked in his left pec, jacking himself off watching the two of them.  
  
As Felix slowly comes down, he pulls himself off of Sylvain and lies back on the pillows so he can watch Claude prepare them for his turn. With an evil smile he keeps his hands off Sylvain's aching dick, instead caressing his face and telling him how beautiful he is.  
  
Claude roughly but lovingly pushes Sylvain's head down near Felix's dick, purring as he soothes him with hums and squeezes. He plants a tender kiss on the lancer's neck before pushing his dick down into him and calling out his name.  
  
"Sylvain, holy fuck..." the house leader's hand grips his hip tightly as the other holds his head down on Felix. The redhead pants against his boyfriend's warm skin, nuzzling in and stealing guilty glances up at him as another man fucks him. He is worried to see Felix looking sad or betrayed, so is beside himself to see the lust wrecking Felix's handsome face while he watches the show.  
  
"Fuck him hard, Claude," Felix breathes out, gliding his thumb over Sylvain's mouth before sticking his pointer and middle fingers inside it. His stomach catches fire as he hears Claude's balls slapping against his boyfriends ass and his deep grunts following suit. Sylvain quickly succumbs to pitiful begging and gasping, spreading his ass with his hands as if Claude could get deeper inside him. Felix's fingers in his mouth make him drool uncontrollably, a sight which makes Felix think he might be able to cum again.  
  
"Sylvain, fuck, you're so tight. Felix doesn't fuck you much, does he? He does deserve your cock though," he added lovingly, smoothing Sylvain's long red locks before taking a grip and pounding harder down into him. Claude is nearly screaming Sylvain's name, whimpering as his hands grip tighter on the lancer's hips. It's difficult for Felix to determine who's enjoying it more, which makes it even hotter for the spectator.  
  
"Do you want me to cum inside you, love?" Claude whispers, drawing out his thrusts into Sylvain.  
  
"Yes, y-yes Claude, please..."  
  
"Beg for it, my sweet." The house leader's lips are at Sylvain's ear. Felix's stomach does back flips in his abdomen as Sylvain's sweaty, red face presses against him, pitiful whimpers cutting through his normally cool and collected persona. This vulnerable Sylvain is all Felix's; he gets to watch him be mercilessly railed by their friend, he gets to see his face as his ass is fucked. He cups Sylvain's face and silently encourages him to let it go, to beg Claude for his cum.  
  
"Fill me with your cum, please, please Claude, fuck, f-fuck--"  
  
Claude cries out and slaps Sylvain's ass as he empties out into him, hips bucking wildly, his balls slapping quickly and wet on the clenched ass below him. Sylvain grabs Felix's hands and bites down on his boyfriend's hip as Claude cums inside him, unable to form coherent words as he finishes quickly after the golden stag has begun. Felix feels Sylvain's load on his legs, quietly whispering Claude and Sylvain's names.  
  
"Sylvain? Sylvain!"  
  
The lancer's eyes shoot open, the morning sun beaming directly into his eyes.  
  
"Whatimeissit," is all Sylvain can mutter, throwing Felix's pillow over his head.  
  
"It's nine. Were you. Um. Having a nice dream?"  
  
Felix has a hickey on his neck that he did not when they went to bed. Sylvain's boxers are soaked with his own cum, and his boyfriend is almost the same color of his hair. Sylvain laughs out loud and pulls a squirming Felix to his chest, hugging him tightly and kissing all over his face. He will decide later if he wants to tell him the exact details of his dream...  
  
"Hmph. Was I at least in it?" Felix pouts, crossing his arms.  
  
"You were the star, my love." 

**Author's Note:**

> not sure why I haven't plugged this before on here, but i'm currently holding a giveaway on my twitter for a fic of the winner's choice! please check it out~ https://twitter.com/setethstiddies/status/1180855551783243778


End file.
